A Time to Rememeber
by ChibiJenn
Summary: **ADDED CH.3**Its at the end of the game, a week before Tantalus performs 'I want to be your Canary' its all about how they feel and what went during the time period Zidane wasn't there...R&R!!!**INCOMPLETE**
1. Chapter One

A Time to Remember  
  
The breeze ran though the floorboards of the theatre ship as it docked in the city once ruined by evil powers far beyond anyone's belief.  
  
-Alexandria-  
  
The city was on its great rise again. People from far as Treno came to see Tantalus perform their marvelous play, "I Want To Be Your Canary". The ship bellowed out a loud wooden groan as it locked down for the night's performance. Deep within the ship, inside a small storage room was Baku. He sat among the clutter rocking back and forth in his chair. He needed to think and this was the best place to do it.  
  
"AAACHOOO!" Baku yelled hoping someone would notice him from inside his little office. Baku looked around until his eyes spotted at a small picture of his friends the only ones he could call family- Tantalus. It was an old photo, he could tell because Zidane was in it. Baku closed his eyes.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Baku was in his little office area planning Tantalus' kidnapping of Princess Garnet.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!" Baku's sneezes echoed all though out the theatre ship. In one of the many rooms a blond haired boy, Zidane, was playing a game of cards with his buddies Blank, Marcus, and Cinna. The all stopped and starred at each other as the noise, like a gust of wind, came and left.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Blank questioned.  
  
Another sneeze erupted, the walls trembled.  
  
"Baku has a cold, I guess." Cinna said, trying to peer at Marcus' cards. "Well, Zidane go tell him to shut the hell up!" Complained Marcus, as his hand absently made rough contact with Cinna's peering face. "Ow.." Cinna grimaced in pain. "Well ya shouldn't been in the damn way, idiot."  
  
"ME?! Why don't you get off your ass and tell him to!" Zidane yelled back at Marcus. "Afraid you will get beat up?" Marcus questioned.  
  
Zidane was silent for a few seconds "Fine I'll go." He turned as he walked out the door. "Don't you dare look at my damn cards! I'll be back to whoop all your lazy asses!" Zidane slammed the door behind him, muttering a few slight curse words as he made his way down stairs. Marcus, Cinna, and Blank watched him go. Once he was out of sight, they quickly ran to his cards to see what hand he had.  
  
Zidane held his ears as another loud eruption came from the room. He slowly opened the door and looked in to see Baku busy at work on their next scheme. "Yo Baku! Do you mind? We are trying to have a nice game of cards and your sneezes are freakin' shaking the damn walls! I can't even hear myself yelling!"  
  
Baku looked at Zidane and stood up. "MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA, your funny! Who knew you had the guts to come into my area and yell at me! Now I suggest you leave now or get a beatin'! Genius got to think, ya know? Coming in here whining and moaning." Zidane looked at Baku and slowly made his way to the door. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" Zidane looked at Baku, "Ganzutite."  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
Baku opened his eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHOOOOOO!" He looked at the door longingly, waiting for someone who was long gone. Baku's eyes widened as the doorknob began to jiggle. "Hiya Baku! What ya up too?" Said Ruby. He looked at her in disappointment and then averted his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, go away." He said curtly.  
  
"That's not very po-lite!" Ruby placed her hand on her hip. "Blank told me to tell y'all that we are gonna look around Alexandria, you should come, you've been cooped up here all day!"  
  
"I can't Ruby. Alexandria brings back too many memories."  
  
Ruby walked over to Baku and grabbed his hand. "Ya don't have a choice your coming!" Ruby and Baku left.  
  
::Ok this it the first chapter of several..maybe.. I know its short but I really wanted to post it and see what everyone thought of it! ANYWHO please R&R and I can live with all comments so tell me what ya think, ok? Have a terribly nice day.::: 


	2. Chapter Two

A Time To Remember-  
  
{A/N: All the chapters are going to take place in the same time frame until everyone is accounted for. Just thought I'd say.}  
  
Chapter two-  
  
In the main square of Alexandria, a tall, heavily armored man, Steiner, walked about taking pride in the rebuilt city. "All is well. Very good for her majesty!" He walked on proud.  
  
A small black mage and a shifty looking rat-boy walked out of an herb shop. {A/N: I didn't like how there were a lot of Vivis at the end so I just made this one the real Vivi cause I'm difficult like that..^^} Punk ran in front of Vivi and began to talk to him about the play that was being held that night.  
  
"I can't believe we got tickets!"  
  
"Yeah me either."  
  
"What's wrong now?!"  
  
"Well the first time I went to this play with you I met someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Zidane, he taught me a lot and now."  
  
"Well?! And now what?"  
  
"He is gone." Vivi grabbed the rim of his hat and bent to toward his head he felt like crying just saying the name. Not wanting to push the issue any further, he took a step back from Vivi, and unceremoniously ran right into the path of the hulking mass that is Adelbert Steiner.  
  
"GAHHH!" bellowed Steiner as he crashed to the ground with a thud. A little dazed and confused he looked up to see one of his old traveling companions.  
  
"Master Vivi!"  
  
"GET THE HELL OFFA ME!!!" Groaned Puck underneath the tremendous weight.  
  
Steiner got up and dusted himself off He looked at Puck in disgust. "What is that, Master Vivi?"  
  
"WHAT AM I?! I'M THE PRINCE OF BERUMICA!!" Puck jump up in fury and began to yell a few choice curse words to the brutish captain of the guards.  
  
Seeing conflict Vivi put himself between Puck and Steiner. "This is not a time to fight, you know that!"  
  
"I think it's a time to fight! Whatta you think, tin-boy?" Puck said franticly as he tried to start something with the large knight.  
  
"You should listen to Master Vivi!" Scolded Steiner shaking his rusty metallic gloved fist.  
  
"You boys should really grow up." The trio looked behind them to see Beatrix with her hands on her hips. She gracefully walked over, grabbed Steiner by the ear and said her good-byes and then left.  
  
"I'd bang that!" Puck drooled as he watched the voluptuous woman walk off with her prize. Puck looked at Vivi for agreement but found that Vivi had taken interesting with the crowd watching the theater ship soar overhead. Only momentarily interested with the theater ship Puck looked back down at Vivi.  
  
"Com'on lets go! I swear if we have to sit in the isle I'm not going to be very happy rat!" Puck ran ahead of everyone else and Vivi followed.  
  
"Hey wait up!"  
  
Puck hesitated as Vivi slowly walked toward the ticket booth. Vivi looked around to see where his companion had gone to. Puck looked at the ground.  
  
"Should we check in? Or do you want to do it the other way like last time?" Vivi looked suspiciously at Puck.  
  
"I thought we had tickets?"  
  
"We did..but uh"  
  
Puck turned around and scratched his head and laughed nervously . "Well I sorta sold 'em"  
  
"I thought so.." Sighed Vivi. He looked down at the ground and held his hands together.  
  
"Cheer up! I got the ladder ready for tonight!"  
  
_---_----_---_----  
  
Yup...second chapter done. Short.Yes I know. Good.. Probably not. e_e;;; 


	3. Chapter Three

A Time to Remember-  
  
{A/N: Anything with ** by it means thinking}  
  
In Lindblum, located miles away past mountains and lagoons, inside the Grand Castle Eiko was getting ready for her family trip to Alexandria. Walking in Eiko's room holding a variety of colored dresses was her foster mother, Hilda {A/N: I think that's how you spell her name, correct me if I'm wrong^^.} She placed them on her bed and joined Eiko by her mirror. Eiko looked pasted her own and at her mother's reflection.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"Do I have to wear a dress?" Eiko looked up pleadingly at her mother. Hilda chuckled softly, bent down and wrapped her arms around the small child.  
  
"Yes, dear I'm afraid so."  
  
"Aw."  
  
Eiko lumbered over to the section on her bed, a grimace plastered on her face.  
  
"What about this one?" Her mother grabbed a rather suffocated blue dress that had grotesquely large bows everywhere.  
  
"No." Eiko said curtly, eyes wide with disbelief/ fear.  
  
"This one would look marvelous on you!"  
  
"No." She repeated with the same euphemism.  
  
"Oh! Looked at this one, isn't it pretty?"  
  
"No." She covered her as another ugly dress was flung in her face.  
  
"Fine dear, you win." She put down the dresses with a sigh. "You can wear want you want."  
  
"N- Ok sure, thanks mom!" Eiko kissed her mother, checked herself in the mirror quickly and then she bolted out the door.  
  
Eiko almost lost her breath running past guards to get to the dock. She looked around momentarily and found a quite place she could sit. She walked to the end of the dock.  
  
*Alexandria* Eiko sat back, put her head to the ground and gazed up at sky. Before long her eyelids began to drop, she was asleep to the sound of the waves underneath the afternoon sun.  
  
::Eiko's little dream::  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and took in the scenery around her. She stood aghast as she recognized where she was. This was very familiar; this was Alexandria after Bahamut destroyed it. The towns people where making an effort to re-build their once great city.  
  
"Hey, Eiko could you hand me that hammer?" Blank was before her holding his hand out to her. She looked around spotting the hammer by her foot.  
  
"NO WAY! YOU'RE NOT USING MY HAMMER!" Cinna hollered as he waddled up to the duo.  
  
"Why the hell not? You're not using it, anyway!! Geez, you're not even helping!" Blank yelled back.  
  
Eiko placed the hammer back on the ground not wanting to get into the conflict. She left the two to their bickering and made her way down the street. This is all too surreal.  
  
Eiko found herself walking the streets of Alexandria. Suddenly something ran into her with a very familiar fuzzy brown tail. Eiko was almost in tears when she saw Zidane's playful grin.  
  
"Hey, sorry Eiko. What's wrong? You look sad." She wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"Nothing. Where are you going?"  
  
"To see Dagger." Said a voice behind Zidane.  
  
Vivi stepped out into the sunlight. He felt in a twinge his heart as he remembered her crush on Zidane.  
  
*Oh Zidane if only you knew they way I felt. I guess you never got my love letter. I'm glad you didn't cause I know I'd be in the way*  
  
"Hey cheer up! Wanna come with?"  
  
Eiko slowly nodded her head knowing all she'll ever be is just a friend, all she'll ever do is come with.  
  
::Everything went white::  
  
When Eiko she regained her version she saw herself talking with Zidane, she remembered this. It was right before Zidane set out to find Kuja right before the Lifa tree destroyed itself before Zidane... that was all past now.  
  
She watched the visions of the past flash before her. She could never forget that day and what she said,  
  
"I have to do this!" Zidane pleaded with them.  
  
"It is far too dangerous!" Reasoned Steiner shaking his fist in emphasis.  
  
"Let him go." Amarant said. "He is to stubborn to stop." He lumbered on to the ship. Quina said his goodbyes and followed him.  
  
"ZIDANE, I LOVE YOU AND PROMISE ME YOU'LL COME BACK!" Eiko cried as she ran to the ship in embarrassment.  
  
::End of Eiko's little dream::  
  
A tear threatened to trickled down her face as her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"You never kept that promise." She wiped the tears away and crawled over to the water. The water began to ripple as her tears hit the surface.  
  
"Why so sad, kiddo?" Her eyes widened as she swore she heard Zidane's voice behind her.  
  
"ZIDANE?!" She quickly turned around to see her father. "Eiko, why are you crying?"  
  
"It's nothing, father"  
  
"Well then hurry up we must leave for Alexandria now."  
  
"But the play isn't until later it won't take us six hours to get there."  
  
"Yes, I know, but I must talk to my niece, Garnet."  
  
*...Dagger...*  
  
- - - - -  
  
Whoo-hoo! Third chapter is done! Thank you all so much for reviewing it! Oh yes for those who wanna know next chapter will focus on Freya, Quina, and Amarant and then Zidane just might be back -^^- 


End file.
